He's soo into me
by CannotThinkofaf.ckingName
Summary: Magnus enrolls into Idris High, but it isn't quite what he expected. Good thing there are hot guys to stare at.


_**This ****is my first fanfic so be nice. ummm debookworm01 editededed it like the great friend she is *dorky grin* read her stuff shes a cool kid.**_

_**I love magnus but sorry i this is OOC he has a weird personality. enjoy.  
><strong>_

Magnus sat in his car, staring at the massive building that loomed over him. Taking a deep breath, he swung his legs out of his lime green car and began to make his way towards Idris High's Administration building. It was a beautiful day. The kind of day Magnus Bane loved. He didn't have to worry about the rain screwing up his hair, or the heat making him sweat off his makeup. It took a lot of effort to look this fabulous, after all, and at over 6 feet in height looking amazing was vital.

When he reached the building he pushed open the door and walked into the tiny room. He felt a disgusted expression rise on his face as he took in the massive disaster before him. Between its puke coloured carpet and ugly yellow walls, it looked like poor sponge bob and plankton had exploded. As he approached the desk he saw a big woman typing on the computer. When she saw him, she looked surprised; not that he could blame her. He was wearing bright-purple skinny jeans, and a tight black shirt decorated with about 10 belts, all which were slung around his skinny waist. His boots were knee high and had 100 of zippers decorating them. Also, he had four rings on each hand, and multiple silver necklaces. His eyeliner was heavy and winged, and he wore pink lip tint. He looked gorgeous and he knew it.

"Hi I'm the new student, Magnus Bane," he purred, smiling at her. She blinked twice and shook her head,

"Oh – oh, sorry love you – umm – well, you surprised me," she said, looking a bit flustered as she riffled through a stack of papers.

"Here you go; this is your timetable and map. Have a good day!"

He smiled and thanked her as he strutted out of the office. He found himself in a massive hallway filled with kids gossiping, giggling and emotionally scarring each other. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Magnus looked down at my timetable. Oh, ugh. Math was first. He'd used to not mind math, as he had been in the same class as his best friend Ragnor Fell, but now that he would be alone, he was sure it would be hell. It took him ages to find his classroom in the seemingly endless halls of the school, and he ended up being 10 minutes late. This meant he would have to walk into the room with 20 people ogling him. Suddenly he smiled – who was he kidding, he loved the attention.

After math came sport. He hated sport with a passion. It destroyed his hair, makeup and made him feel dirty all in one 40 minute period. It was _stupid_. When he walked into the hall, he saw a few early students had already picked up a uniform and were heading into the locker room to change. He picked up one of the uniforms and looked at it in disbelief. It was too short to cover his whole stomach, and too big to fit his model thin frame. As he stood death staring the piece of material, a girl with long black hair and pale skin reached into the bag and pulled out a uniform. She smiled at him,

"I see your going to have the same problem as me. Your way to skinny to fit into this," she said kindly.

"And too tall," Magnus muttered.

She laughed, "You're new, aren't you?"

"Yeah, is it really that obvious?" he said sarcastically.

She just laughed again. "I'm Isabelle."

"Magnus," he replied.

They walked towards the two change rooms together talking the whole way before splitting off at the end to go into their separate change rooms. Tugging on his shirt Magnus tried to avoid ruining his hair and managed to crush only a bit of it. Moaning he looked around the change rooms. This place had to be a gay man's heaven, and some people in here were seriously gorgeous.

For example, there was a boy in the middle of the room talking loudly with his friends, who was golden in skin colour. And as he pulled his shirt, on his muscles seemed to ripple. Licking his lips, Magnus quickly changed his pants and headed back out to the gym once again.

"OK ladies and gents I want 10 laps around the gym," the she-male of a sport teacher called. She must be joking, Magnus thought to himself, but when he saw everyone begin to run his hopes sunk. There was no way he was going to run.

"What do you think you're doing!" it screamed in my face.

"Not running!" he yelled back.

"Office –now!" it said through gritted teeth. Magnus smirked at her and went to go change but she yelled at him to go straight away and to come back when he was done. Oh god, he thought to himself, I can see sport is going to be great fun.

When he reached the office he went up to the desk. The big woman blinked at him,

"Magnus?" she said in surprise.

"The one and only," he mumbled back at her.

"What are you here for?"

"My sport teacher sent me here."

"Which one?"

"I dunno."

"Male or female?"

"I dunno," Magnus said, just before the principal came out and asked him if he was Magnus Bane. When Magnus asked how he knew, he said he had been notified by one of his teachers that Magnus had been sent here for disruptive behaviour. _I mean what the heck; she is disruptive, after seeing her face I don't think I'll be able to sleep for weeks. _Magnus told him just that.

After about half an hour the principal finished lecturing him. It was obvious he was annoyed as he kept massaging his temples between his fingers.

"Listen Michael!"

"Magnus," the student corrected sweetly.

"Magnus," the principal said, glaring at his student, "you are really quiet rude and I think you should stay back today and do a detention," he continued, ignoring Magnus' mock-gasp at his comment.

"Detention?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, cleaning the school grounds."

"What!" the boy screeched, standing up, "but I got a manicure just yesterday, and my clothes are designer - I can NOT clean in them!"

"Well Magnus maybe you should think next time before you open your mouth. You are dismissed."

"But – "

"Bye Magnus," he said cheerfully. Growling, Magnus stormed out of the office and rung Ragnor.

"Hello Ragnor Fell speaking," he said joyfully,

"You will never believe this!" the other end screeched into the phone.

"Wow, babe calm yourself!"

"Calm myself. CALM MYSELF! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME!"

"Did you get aids?"

"No."

"Pregnant?"

"What? No, shut up! I, Magnus Bane, the fabulous and amazingly stunning, am being forced to do manual labour for my crappy new school!"

"What did you do?"

"Screamed at a teacher."

"Bah –"

"Don't babe me. Ragnor, I have done so much worse, why is this school chucking a fit over something so small!"

"'Cause they don't how truly fab you are,"

"Darling, your right for once. This school has no idea. The truth is Magnus bane is the best thing that has ever happened to this drab place. You wait, in a few days I will have them kissing my sexy ass," he declared.

"Bye bye baby," Ragnor said, hanging up. Magnus smiled, Ragnor always cheered him up.

By the time the bell signalling the end of the day rung, Magnus was totally pumped for detention. Isabelle walked past,

"Hey Mags," she said, smiling. He noticed the golden boy was beside her.

"Hey Izzy," he said, grinning like a crazy person.

"From the look on your face, I think you got out of trouble."

"Nope I have detention."

She gave him a weird look. The blonde boy was flirting with some short red haired girl now. Oh well, Magnus thought, black hair and blue eyes is much better then gold, gold, gold.

"Who is he?" he asked mock-whispered slyly, "your _boyfriend_?"

"Umm no, that's my brother Jace."

"Oh, that's awkward," he said, laughing. She laughed and shook her head,

"I'll see you tomorrow Mags."

He waved goodbye and then a teacher came to collect him. He was told that he had to mop and clean the bathrooms and almost threw up at just thought.

Walking into the bathroom, Magnus saw the body of another boy hunched over a toilet bowl scrubbing like crazy.

"Having fun there?" he purred, flipping a few strands of hair over his shoulders. The boy looked up and Magnus swore he began drooling. The boy's eyes were so beautiful, like orbs of the sky on a beautiful day, or the beach in spring. Pure heaven.

"Whoa, hey there gorgeous," Magnus said, dropping a glittery wink in the boy's direction, causing him to go the most delicious red colour. _Hmm, that reminds me, I need to buy a new red lipstick._ "Umm, ah, m-m-my n-name – "

"Don't hurt yourself darling you're too adorable," Magnus crooned to the now bright red boy.

"Anyway sunshine, we should probably get to work."

Of course this meant the poor black-haired boy had to get to work while Magnus checked himself out in the mirror. Looking behind himself – through the mirror, he saw the boy had bent over even more, giving him a perfect view of his arse. Magnus giggled at the perverted thoughts racing through his head. Sighing he checked his watch

"Only 10 minutes more darling," he said in a sing-song voice, wiping non-existent sweat off his forehead

"This is hard work."

The boy glared at him. Wow_, what crawled up your arse and died_. When the teacher finally came in to tell them they were now free, Magnus whooped and grinned at my new found friend.

"Come on blue eyes; let's get out of this crap hole."

As they approached the car park, Magnus noticed the boy veering off towards the bus stop.

"Hey blue eyes, you want a ride?" he called out. The boy looked at Magnus for a few seconds, thinking about the question for a while – probably wondering whether he was going to get raped the moment he hopped in the car.

"Ok thanks," he mumbled climbing in reluctantly.

Magnus chuckled evilly. Oh, this would be fun.

_**Please review and tell me stuff that will help me not ruin me emotionally. Good Bye.**_


End file.
